chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Gypsy Lullaby
Gypsy Lullaby is the song of the episode, Little Caravan of Horrors. Lyrics White Sapote:Hey Carmen wanna play Carmela Rodriguez:i'm busy go play in traffic. White Sapote:Hey Pepito whatcha doin Pepito:Beat It Cochi i'm busy White Sapote:Hey Joao Llorona!!! Why won't everyone play with me Oh mighty wishing star, I wish I had somebody to play with, right nowfaint whistling sound made itself known on the very edge of the ghost's hearing, steadily increasing in volume. The star became brighter as the whistling increased to a roaring.Cochi’s eyes widened as she realised that the star was falling out of the sky! It was headed right for him! violin music seemed to be coming out of the haunted caravan, and yet it was coming from all directions. White Sapote:'' Hello who's there?aaaah!!!'' was so caught up in the invisible violin music, subconsciously bobbing his head from side to side with the beat, that he didn't seem to notice that the skeleton had begun to form into a ugly black haired pale skinned woman with one eye. "Bueno, hola allí, niño! ¡No sea tímido. Un paso al frente, yo soy un tipo razonable! No se asuste por la mirada en mis ojos, Sólo soy su espíritu vengativo promedio desde fuera del cielo! " she had been singing, her right tentacle had grabbed WS straight from the edge, right into the mouth of the crater. Before the boy could react, she stuck her right tentacle to the top of his dark brown hair and began to suck.However, nothing happened. tentacles tried to stick herself down his left ear, but nothing came out. WS:What're you trying to do? Suck my brains out? his ear open slightly using both tentacles, the ghost looked into his ear. That was exactly what it had been trying to do, but upon closer observation Cochi had a ghost brain to extract.The right tentacle picked him up by his hind leg, and held his upside-down, giving him a shake just to make sure nothing fell out. Letting Cochi drop to the ground, the ghost considered what to do. "Bueno, yo soy apenas por debajo, y con miedo en este lugar! Sólo soy un pez fuera del agua desde el espacio exterior! Se puede ver que el viaje me ha dejado cansado y agotado, Entonces, ¿por qué no ser un amigo ... " ghost moved in close, poking Cochi in the nose with the left tentacle and gazing directly into his eyes. "... Y tráeme algo de cerebro?" WS:Be a pal...''Does that mean you wanna be my friend? Because I'm friends with everybody in Agrio Harbor, but you're new! And that means we can be friends!gasped So where can I find these so called 'brains? "La cabeza hacia abajo a la casa de su vecino, Se puede ver la expresión aburrida en su cara! Usted se haces un favor si lo hizo la mía, No se usin su cerebro; él sólo watchin 'TV! " just forced [[Joao Dias] and Llorona to move to the very edge of the crater. What they saw caused their jaws to drop once again, though this time in horror.Joao had no idea what the neon-green ghost before him was exactly, but he somehow knew it was not natural. Not at all. Llorona was terrified at this point but was trying to hide it behind a brave face, though her shaking legs betrayed her. Joao turned to Cochi with a horrified look on his face, fear in his black eyes.] Joao:What's going on, Cochi? What is that? Where did it come from? Why did you-uh oh?anybody could react, the tentacle reached over to his ear, and slid itself inside. Joao froze at the foreign feeling of gelatine moving through his ear canal, but he had no time to question it. that, using a disgusting sucking motion his brain was squeezed through his ear and into the jelly-like ghost. The brain quickly moved down the line until it reached the rock that the tentacles and the eyeball stemmed from, where it began to dissolve in a cloud of green bubbles. The ghost had a look about it, the kind of look one gets after they eat their favourite food. had managed to scream Joao's name and had tried to reach for him, but unfortunately for her there was more than one tentacle and the other one had slithered up from her right, slipping into her ear as well. She had no time for a last thought as her brain was sucked straight out of her skull. their brain, the music playing in the background had free reign over their nervous systems. Slowly, with their eyes losing their pupils and their iris' turning neon-green, the bodies of Joao and Llorona did the only thing they could do with their empty skulls filled with the eyeballs music. began to dance. "La cabeza hacia abajo a Mister Machete, Es viejo y lo único que hace todo el día es mirar hacia el espacio, Su cerebro es el retrato de la atrofia, No se usin bien, ¿por qué no dar a mí? " nodded in confirmation, not even having the forethought to ask why it was choosing these humans in this order. He never even thought to ask its name, though he had suspected it didn't have one. He hurtled off towards Upper Sour without a second thought, doing his new friend-to-be's bidding. He was gone, but that didn't stop the ghost from singing or the tentacles from swaying and twisting to the beat. "Cerebros, cerebros, no voy a mentir! Voy a comer sus cerebros 'hasta que estén zombi! Claro, que podría pensar que es trastornado, Pero no van a darle un pensamiento después de haber comido su cerebro! Cerebros, cerebros, está bien! No es una cuestión si no es gris! Y si al principio piensan que es extraño, Bueno, no van a pensar dos veces si no tienen un cerebro! " knocked on the door repeatedly in the most annoying fashion possible until a rich girl answered. Cochi asked her to come with her really quickly and when her father refused without good reason, Cochi whined and moaned and complained which woke up everybody else in the mansion that the rich family resides in. were brought back to the crater, and the ghost ate their brains, sucking them out of their heads through their ears. The entire eyeball actually split in two, forming a makeshift mouth, and it placed the brains inside all at once, chewing them and swallowing down into the rock where they dissolved, growing even larger than before as a result. Cochi was completely unperturbed that his friends were all being lobotomised, mostly because he didn't understand exactly what was happening and that his friends were simply the ghost's little zombie horde. "La cabeza hacia abajo para el restaurante, Mi galleta de la fortuna dice que simplemente no puedo parar! Voy a chupar sus fideos a la derecha de la cabeza, Luego de media hora más tarde tengo hambre otra vez! " in Agrio Harbor trusted him with their lives, so why wouldn't it be important for the late-night patrons to follow him out into the cold to a completely remote area? Apparently, that thought never ran though their heads and now they would never think again.Picking up some woman's hair pins and using them as chopsticks, the ghost sucked out her brain and then ate it with her eye-mouth, chewing lightly before she swallowed. "Creep a la tienda de dulces, Colarse, de puntillas más allá de la policía! Me recoger el pastel y una taza de té, Y cualquier otro mollejas llegan a ver! " "Cerebros, cerebros, no voy a mentir! Voy a comer sus cerebros 'hasta que estén zombi! Claro, que podría pensar que es trastornado, Pero no van a darle un pensamiento después de haber comido su cerebro! Cerebros, cerebros, está bien! No es una cuestión si no es gris! Y si al principio piensan que es extraño, Bueno, no van a pensar dos veces si no tienen un cerebro! " "Cerebros, cerebros, que los aman, necesito 'em, Mi estómago salta de alegría cuando como ellos! Grandes, grasa, los cortos, los altos, Son tan deliciosa, especialmente los más pequeños! No hay tiempo para cocinar en una sartén, rumblin de mi vientre ', tengo una necesidad de llenarlo. No freír ellos, la única heat'll encoger 'em, Me acaba de agarrar a mí mismo una paja y bebo 'em! Ooooooh! " "Usted ha sido oleaje para todos, Y tráeme cada cerebro en la ciudad, Pero con todos estos cerebros, no puedo evitar pensar Que no hay un solo quedaron fuera allí para beber ... " "Ahora confesar, chico. Vamos, diablos! ¿Hay alguien que estás tratando de proteger? Traerla hasta aquí para conocer a su fin Y prometo que seré tu mejor amiga! " "Cerebros, cerebros, no voy a mentir! Voy a comer su cerebro 'hasta que ella es zombi! Claro, ella podría pensar que es trastornado, Pero ella no le dará un pensamiento después de haber comido su cerebro! Cerebros, cerebros, está bien! No es una cuestión si no es gris! Y si en un principio se cree que es extraño, Bueno, ella no va a pensar dos veces si ella no tiene un cerebro! ¡Sesos! Tráeme su cerebro! Tráeme su cerebro! TRÁIGAME su cerebro! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!! " Carmela:Alright what's going on here? [With a wet ''slap and a gooey sucking noise, the left tentacle had entered Carmela's ear and had sucked out her brain, the pink organ quickly being enveloped by the viscous ooze.The brain travelled down the line like so many brains before it all the way to the rock in the centre, and began to dissolve. Carmela's body had begun to dance to the beat just like the others, quickly disappearing in the crowd as the other zombies continued to hop and bounce to the beat. ] iris and pupil had slowly shrunk as it realised what was happening to it. The brain it had just eaten- green ghost had begun to fall apart. Screaming and howling in agony, the eyeball flailed around helplessly while all the neon-green jelly that made up its core fell off it in large chunks. the reason, it was a good thing that she had stayed, because she was there to witness an extraordinary sight. The creature had begun to reform! But there was something different about it this time; the slime had changed from a neon-green to a canary yellow. As the slime continued to crawl all the way to the top, Cochi watched on as the meteor was completely covered in the yellow substance. The top part of the slime began to change colour yet again and it was not long before some faux-hair had formed in a chocolate brown colour. Two large eyes had begun to grow in the front of the rock, and they quickly developed brown irises. Cochi:Carmen? Is that you? Oh my gosh! You're okay! Carmela:I think my brain was a little too spicy for the ghost's liking. Cochi:Carmen, I'm sorry Can you ever forgive me?" Carmela:Oh, Cochi, I could never be mad at you. It wasn't your fault. Category:Songs